


Все началось с Марты

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Если бы Мум не встретил Марту, если бы Марта не оказалась такой замечательной, если бы она не упомянула о трамваях, возможно, все сложилось бы по-другому.





	Все началось с Марты

Вероятно, все началось с какого-нибудь малоизвестного вида жуков вроде Stictoleptura erythroptera или с пятидюймовых дискет, но этого никто не заметил.  
Для Мума же все началось с Марты.

Глаза у Марты были такого насыщенного бирюзового цвета, как будто кто-то ткнул пипеткой в #39C9BB, а потом щедро залил всю радужку. Мум залип моментально, как над особо гипнотической гифкой. Когда они договорились развиртуализироваться, и потом, когда Мум топал на встречу в кафешку, он и подумать не мог, что встрянет так сразу.  
Кроме невероятных глаз у Марты имелась бледно-розовая асимметричная футболка с абстрактным принтом, джинсы средней потертости, серебристые мокасины, пять сережек в левом ухе и всего одна – в правом. Все это вместе должно было, вероятно, производить впечатление милой девочки-ромашки, если бы не выражение этих самых глаз #39C9BB, на дне которых притаились не положенные черти, а возраст и глубокое понимание происходящих вокруг вещей. Все это почему-то считалось мгновенно, и Мум тут же озадачился вопросом: на кой черт Марта вообще поперлась с ним встречаться?  
Они выпили чаю, потом, переглянувшись, заказали пиво, разговор к тому моменту плавно превратился из натянутого в почти дружеский, а потом Марта спросила, кем он работает, Мум признался, что художником-иллюстратором, и Марта тогда сказала: «О, прикольно, а на жизнь чем зарабатываешь?» И Мум, который слышал подобное часто, уже почти успел привычно оскорбиться, когда поймал ее взгляд и понял, что она шутит.  
Кажется, где-то в этот момент он окончательно осознал, что влип.  
Они поговорили о ситкомах, о котиках на ютубе, поспорили, что удобнее, Вконтакт или Фейсбук, и где-то между всеми этими обсуждениями Марта спросила:  
– Кстати, ты не обратил внимания, что все трамваи куда-то пропали?  
– В смысле? – не понял Мум. – Вообще или у нас?  
– Вообще. Ни живьем, ни на фотках уже сто лет не видела.  
– Да ладно, тот чувак в ЖЖ, такой лохматый, ну ты знаешь…  
– Ага.  
– Он все время пишет о трамваях, у него на них бзик.  
– Ну я помню, да. А ты вспомни, когда был последний пост.  
– Да недавно вроде…  
– Ну проверь.  
Мум достал смартфон, подключился к вайфаю и полез в ЖЖ.  
– Странно, – сказал он минут через пять. – Мне казалось, что недавно, а на самом деле в 2014 году.  
– Вот видишь, Мумище, верь мне.  
– Какой я тебе Мумище? Ты вообще знаешь, откуда ник?  
– Ой, делов-то, – пожала плечами Марта. – Писал Moon, опечатался, получилось Moom, ты решил, что прикольно, и оставил.  
И Мум, который любил всем травить про очень личную, известную только близким людям аббревиатуру, посмотрел на нее, видимо, такими удивленными глазами, что Марте пришлось спрятаться за неловким фейспалмом.  
Короче, Мум ей тоже понравился.  
Они проговорили еще часа три и досидели до закрытия кафешки, и как само собой разумеющееся Мум пошел ее провожать и проводил до самого дома, и Марта, кажется, хотела пригласить его на чай-кофе, но не стала, а Мум и не согласился бы, потому что они, дети двадцать первого века, вдруг осознали, что влипли гораздо более серьезно, чем могли ожидать, и что с чаем-кофе можно повременить.

Если бы Мум не встретил Марту, если бы Марта не оказалась такой замечательной, если бы она не упомянула о трамваях, возможно, все сложилось бы по-другому.  
Или вообще никак не сложилось бы.

Правда, о трамваях Мум сначала забыл, и вспомнил только дня через три, когда рассказывал о Марте Цезарю. Вообще-то он позвонил узнать, как дела и как сам, но удержаться не смог.  
Выслушав Мумову сдержанную, но все равно восторженную тираду, Цезарь в трубке замолчал на пару секунд, потом хмыкнул и (Мум как будто воочию увидел) покачал головой.  
– Ну-ну, – сказал Цезарь, – поговорим недели через две.  
Мум закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и медленно досчитал до десяти. Все десять лет, что они были знакомы, Цезарь вел себя именно так. Если бы он был дворянином, его девизом стал бы закон Мерфи. Дело тут, как утверждал сам Цезарь, было вовсе не в парализованных ногах и чертовой инвалидной коляске – ее он как раз почитал за благо. «Просто ничто со временем не становится лучше, все только портится. Исключений нет. Смирись с этим, юный падаван».  
Иногда Муму хотелось пришибить Цезаря собственноручно, чтобы раз и навсегда поставить точку в череде ухудшений. Пришибленный насмерть Цезарь, скорее всего, перестал бы ухудшаться и достиг стабильного состояния.  
– Ты что там, обиделся, Ромео?  
– Зануда ты, – сказал Мум спокойно. – Она клевая. Познакомишься – сам увидишь. Умница, светлая голова и вообще. Ты знал, например, что во всем мире трамваи давно пропали?  
– Умница-разумница… Сиськи большие, и все, готов щеночек. А про трамваи она тебя развела как маленького. У нас 28-й под домом ходит, звенит, сука такая, спать нельзя.  
– И давно звенел?  
– Да постоянно.  
– Ну когда конкретно в последний раз? Вчера, на той неделе?  
– Блин, Мум… Ну не помню. Может, месяц назад.  
– Или два. Или три.  
– Да не помню, говорю ж!  
– А я проверю, – сказал Мум. – Вот пойду ногами и проверю.  
И тут же подумал с досадой: «Вот какого ж хрена я опять несу, нетактичная скотина?»  
– А ты погугли пока ситуацию по миру, Цез, ок? Тебе не влом? Или занят? – сказал он почти заискивающе.  
Цезаря вопросы такта и корректности традиционно не волновали.  
– Да не, нормально, – сказал он. – Вчера бету клиенту сдали, он пока тестирует, баги ищет. Завтра чего-то напишет, опять впряжемся и эге-гей. Пока могу погуглить тебе… влюбленный щеночек.  
На щеночков и прочие ути-пути Мум уже давно научился не реагировать.  
– Ага, спасибо, – сказал он. – Ну я пошел, созвонимся.

На самом деле в тот момент он больше верил Цезарю, чем Марте. Потому что трамваи есть везде, даже если о них не пишет тот лохматый чувак, даже если они не звенят под окнами, даже если сам ты на них уже много лет не катался. Это же трамваи, они не могли просто исчезнуть. Всякие активисты «за сохранение всего» устроили бы шум и гам, такое трудно пропустить.  
Но работать было адски влом, новый проект был унылый и вызывал у Мума отвращение, а сдавать его надо было в среду, то есть совсем скоро, что автоматически запускало процесс прокрастинации.  
Поэтому Мум потупил еще с полчасика в монитор, набросал в ЖЖ постик с флешмобом «Прямо сейчас: идем и фоткаем ближайшее трамвайное депо! Фотки сюда в комменты!», сдернул с вешалки куртку, влез в кеды и потопал в сторону проспекта. По дороге он вяло размышлял, какого черта ему приходится малевать гламурных дев для рекламы дезодоранта, почему он вообще рисует так много халтуры и так мало стоящего и сколько он продержится, если раз и навсегда скажет веское «нахер» всем коммерческим предложениям.  
О трамваях он не думал.  
Зато через полчаса он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме трамваев.

Мум стоял посреди огромного пустыря и озирался по сторонам. Он точно помнил, что депо было именно здесь, – еще школьниками они постоянно возле него околачивались, и Пал Митрич, диспетчер, даже как-то пустил их посмотреть, что там как внутри, но Мум не пошел – позвонила мама и сказала немедленно возвращаться домой, и он потом долго еще завидовал Ромке и Сане Длинному, которые взахлеб рассказывали, как там все круто устроено.  
Сейчас пустырь пересекали трамвайные пути, как многочисленные следы коньков на катке, но все они поросли травой и заржавели.  
И больше здесь не было ничего – ни старых служебных зданий, ни линии электропередач, ни самих трамваев.  
Позади него, за забором из рабицы, шумел проспект, но Муму казалось, что железные ворота приглушают все звуки.  
То, что он видел – точнее, чего не видел – было необъяснимо неправильным, не могущим быть.   
Место выглядело не просто заброшенным. Оно выглядело так, как будто тут никогда ничего не было.  
Мум тщетно пытался убедить себя, что депо перенесли, что он просто не следит за такими вещами, и что даже если его совсем закрыли, это еще ничего не значит.  
Ощущение было похоже на сон, в котором точно знаешь, что к чему. Знаешь, что надо бежать, но бежать нет сил, да и некуда.  
Мум стоял посреди пустыря, который когда-то был трамвайным депо, и точно знал, что никаких трамваев больше не существует.

Именно в этот момент он впервые ощутил парализующий, панический страх. В небе над ним светило солнце, волосы на затылке трепал весенний ветерок, на заборе чистила перья облезлая ворона, Мум смотрел на нее и не мог пошевелиться. Он простоял в полном оцепенении, наверное, минут пять, а может, десять или пятнадцать, пока в руке не завибриривал телефон, который Мум от неожиданности чуть не выронил.  
Он разблокировал экран и поднес трубку к уху, удивляясь, почему пальцы совсем не дрожат.  
– Слышишь, по ходу, ты был прав, – сказала трубка голосом Цезаря. – Никаких трамваев вообще нигде, прикинь? Года с 2014. Ни фоток, ни новостей, вообще ничего.  
– Ага, – сказал Мум.  
– Я все облазил, даже нарыл какой-то всемирный форум трамвае-дрочеров, там тоже тишина. Последнее сообщение – в мае 2014.  
– Ага.  
– У тебя там все нормально, мужик? Как-то странно звучишь.  
– Не совсем, – сказал Мум. – Приеду к тебе завтра, угу?  
– Окей, не вопрос. Что случилось-то?  
– Да так. Попробую до завтра разобраться.  
– Пугаешь меня, – сказал Цезарь после паузы. – Точно помощь не нужна?  
– Пока нет. Завтра порешаем.  
– Ну давай. Береги себя, все такое, – сказал Цезарь и дал отбой.  
Мум сунул смартфон в карман, заставил себя отвернуться от сидящей на заборе вороны и сделал первый шаг к воротам.

О своем посте в ЖЖ он начисто забыл, но, разбудив комп, обнаружил его открытым на мониторе.  
Уже зная, что увидит, Мум машинально обновил страницу.

**lana_good214**  
 _Мумчик, я сходила туда где была депошка, но ее, наверно, перенесли куда-то, я не нашла(((  
А как вообще делишки? ^_^_

**vanny-van**  
 _раньше было на парковой, щас не знаю где. походу, гугл не помог._

**gorr_gon_itch**  
 _А у меня под домом прямо было, но давно уже нету. Кажись, на Парковой было ближайшее, но Ваныч вон говорит, и там нет. Мум, ты сам-то нашел?_

**peer**  
 _я уж сто лет трамвайов не видел, хз, где у них гнездо._

Последний комментарий был от Марты:  
**marta_mar**  
 _А я говорила._

Мум тут же захотел ей позвонить, даже потянулся за телефоном, но в последний момент передумал.  
Да, Марта оказалась права, но поговорить с ней хотелось совсем не об этом.   
Мум хотел бы рассказать ей, как страшно было там, на пустыре, как он вдруг почувствовал, что привычный мир пошатнулся и поплыл, – это было такое странное ощущение, как будто бы внешне все хорошо, а на самом деле все плохо, как предчувствие неотвратимой беды, как духота перед дождем, – но объяснить это по телефону было бы невозможно, а тащить туда Марту Мум не стал бы ни за что.  
Он так и сидел, тупо пялясь в экран телефона, и пытался придумать, что ей сказать, когда Марта позвонила сама.

– Привет, – сказала она, и от звука ее голоса что-то там в голове у Мума встало на место, дышать стало легче, как будто на горло давила железная лапа, а тут отпустила.  
– Привет, – сказал он.  
– Вернулся уже из похода?  
– Угу.  
– Я так и думала. Все нормально?  
Мум хотел ответить, что да, все в норме, но не смог.  
– Не знаю, – сказал он. – Кажется, нет.  
Марта в трубке как будто затаила дыхание, потом вздохнула.  
– Я понимаю, о чем ты, – сказала она тихо.  
Некоторое время они молчали.  
– Я ходила туда где-то недели три назад, – наконец сказала Марта. – В депо. Ты слушаешь?  
– Да.  
– Там очень… странно.  
– Очень, – сказал Мум.  
– Но дело не только в этом… Не только в трамваях.  
– То есть?  
– Как давно ты видел голубя? – спросила Марта.  
Мум закрыл глаза.  
– Ворону, – сказал он. – Ворону сегодня видел.  
– А голубя?  
– Голубя – не помню. Марта… можно я приеду?  
– Да, – сказала она, – конечно, я тебя жду.

Рядом с Мартой его окончательно отпустило. Рядом с Мартой вообще странно было чего-то бояться.  
Она напоила его чаем с бергамотом, усадила в кресло и укутала в плед. Мум хотел сказать, что не надо, и так тепло, но понял, что по дороге действительно замерз.  
– Жрать хочешь? – спросила Марта, высунувшись из дверей кухни. – У меня тут что-то в холодильнике есть, но я его не узнаю. Наверное, мама притащила, когда была в прошлый раз.  
– Нет, – соврал Мум, – не хочу ничего, я дома поел. Спасибо.  
– Ладно, потом накормлю, – сказала Марта, выключила на кухне свет и устроилась на вертящемся компьютерном стуле напротив Мума. – Ты же останешься?  
Она так просто это сказала, что Мум сначала опешил.  
Но ведь это Марта, тут же подумал он, с ней и должно быть просто.  
– Останусь, – кивнул он. – Все равно работать сегодня не смогу.  
– Понимаю. – Марта подтянула под себя ноги и уселась на стуле по-турецки.  
– Почему ты мне раньше не говорила про голубей?  
– Ты бы не поверил. Никто бы не поверил. А трамваи – ну, это легко проверить, сам убедился.  
– Что-то еще? Кроме голубей и трамваев.  
Она заправила за ухо непослушную русую прядь и отвернулась. Муму нестерпимо захотелось протянуть руку и погладить ее по щеке, но он не решился.  
– Много чего, – сказала Марта. – Пионы. Тетради в клеточку. Цветные карандаши. Чай в пакетиках. Роликовые коньки. Твердый сыр. Воздушные шары. Еще куча всего, и наверняка я не все заметила. Вообще мало кто замечает почему-то.  
– Бред какой-то. В чем смысл? Какая между ними связь?  
Марта наконец повернулась к нему лицом, и Мум с ужасом увидел, что она плачет.  
– Понятия не имею, Мумище, – всхлипнула она.  
И Мум наконец-то вскочил с кресла и сгреб ее в охапку.

– Ты в курсе про Вишну? – спросила Марта часа через два, когда они, обнявшись и укутавшись в плед, валялись на диване.  
– Который идет в комплекте с Кришной? – уточнил Мум. Он уже почти засыпал, теплое дыхание Марты убаюкивало, события сегодняшнего дня казались далекими и нереальными.  
– Балда, – ласково сказала Марта. – Ну, не важно. В общем, Вишну спит и видит наш мир во сне. Мы все ему снимся.  
– Угу, – сказал Мум куда-то ей в макушку, – я не против.  
– А что если сейчас он просыпается?  
– Скотина он тогда.  
– … Вот ему перестали сниться голуби, потом трамваи, потом…  
Марта умолкла, и Мум, приподнявшись на локте, заглянул ей в лицо. В темноте ее глаза казались огромными черными бусинами с бликом от неоновой уличной рекламы посредине.  
– Что потом? – произнесла Марта.  
Мум хотел сказать, что потом все будет хорошо, но не смог.  
Поэтому он просто наклонился и осторожно поцеловал ее.

Они вдвоем стали вести учет – просто так, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
Стеклянные бутылки. Клены. Электронные термометры. Настольные лампы. Театральные афиши. Липучки велкро.  
«Удивительно, – сказала как-то Марта, – как многого мы можем лишиться и не заметить».  
В конце концов они рассказали Цезарю.   
Цезарь первым делом восхитился, какой у них вычурный приход, и поинтересовался, где достать еще. Марта выразилась в том смысле, что имеющий глаза да увидит. На что Цезарь возразил, что как-то в юности под ЛСД видел много чего интересного, но даже тогда понимал, что это вряд ли свидетельствует о конце света. Тогда Марта пожала плечами и попросила сделать ей кофе.  
А на следующий день у Цезаря пропал его личный нежно любимый руль, с которым он гонял в «Need for Speed». Из шкафа, в который мама не заглядывала под страхом сожжения заживо. Обалдевший от такого поворота Цезарь пошел погуглил и выяснил, что он такой в мире очень сильно не один. В девять утра он позвонил Муму, который после ночи трудов дрых у Марты на диване, и сообщил, что «вы охренели с этим вашим Апокалипсисом!»  
В следующую встречу он признал, что был неправ, и извинился перед Мартой, и это на памяти Мума был единственный случай, когда Цезарь вообще просил прощения.  
Марта сказала, что все в порядке, и что большинство людей вокруг отказываются что-то замечать, хотя вопиющие свидетельства прямо у них под носом. А потом как ни в чем не бывало потребовала кофе, потому что «уж больно он у вас замечательный».  
В общем, как и предрекал Мум, с Цезарем они поладили.

Яркий солнечный свет заливал кухонный стол, линолеум, местами протертый колесами инвалидной коляски, и обтянутый кожзамом диванчик в углу, на котором прикорнул Мум. Ему не хотелось кофе, не хотелось ничего говорить, хотелось только слушать, как Цезарь и Марта беседуют и звенят стаканами (чашки пропали недели две назад). Пока в жизни остаются простые радости, всегда можно сделать вид, что ничего страшного не происходит.  
Мум чуть подвинулся, чтобы солнце не лезло в глаза, закинул руки за голову и вытянулся на диванчике во весь рост.  
– Вынужден признать, версия с Вишну не лишена изящества, – сказал Цезарь.  
– Но?  
– Но она несостоятельна.  
– Да неужели.  
– Твой странный Вишну просыпается фрагментарно. Тут да, а тут не да.  
– Он не мой, – сказала Марта. – Вишну принадлежит общественности. В основном индусам, но сейчас уже не важно.  
– Марта, он либо спит, либо нет. Он не может спать про тебя и не спать про крабовые палочки.  
– А что, крабовые палочки тоже…  
– Понятия не имею, – отмахнулся Цезарь, – я к примеру. Суть в том, что если гипотетический Вишну проснется, мир просто закончится. Весь сразу.  
– Ладно, сдаюсь, – сказала Марта. – Вернее, не сдаюсь, но пусть будет вроде я сдалась. Твоя версия?  
– Я немного размышлял об этом на досуге, – сообщил Цезарь с достоинством. – Мне ближе теория, в соответствии с которой некий абстрактный творец всего сущего думает наш мир во всей его полноте и унылом очаровании.  
– И в чем разница?  
– Он не спит. Соответственно, контролирует процесс.  
– Ну, контролирует он, положим, хреново, – заметила Марта. – Но продолжай.  
– Допустим, он создал Землю…  
– И увидел, что это хорошо?  
– Неплохо. Не перебивай. И вот он ее создал и помнит. Помнит, что она есть, и она вот такая, все ее ТТХ. Потом он создал все остальное, и про все помнит, какое оно. И пока он помнит, оно существует.  
– Включая людей?  
– Включая людей. Кстати, думается мне, если начнут пропадать люди, то не все скопом, а поштучно. Они все разные, их поведение сильно варьируется благодаря интеллекту и свободе воли. Так что, полагаю, творцу они могут быть интересны не только как вид, но и по отдельности.  
– Какой ты умный, – сказала Марта в восхищении.  
– Какая ты козюля, – отозвался Цезарь. – Еще кофею?  
– Не откажусь.  
Не открывая глаз, Мум слушал, как Цезарь гремит туркой, зажигает газ, споласкивает стаканы. Хотел было предложить помощь, но не стал. Марта с самой первой встречи вела себя с Цезарем так, будто тот не был инвалидом. Сначала Мум думал, что она таким образом проявляет тактичность, и только потом понял, что Марта и в самом деле не замечает его увечности.   
– Ты говорил про творца, который все создал и молодец, – напомнила Марта.  
– Ага. Короче, он создал наш мир, посмотрел на него, потом посмотрел внимательно, сказал: «Вот, блин, фигня какая получилась, ну ладно, куда его теперь, пусть будет», и стал его помнить и знать, аминь.  
– А потом?  
– А потом он ему надоел. Например, творец увлекся каким-то следующим проектом, создает новую мощную инфраструктуру другого мира, в котором все зашибись и сразу есть Half Life 3, экзоскелеты и лекарство от рака, и чтобы освободить место в своей творцовой оперативной памяти, он забывает о нашем мире то, что ему не особенно интересно.  
– Занятная версия, коллега.  
– И что, не будешь спорить? – спросил Цезарь с подозрением.  
Марта пожала плечами.  
– А зачем? – сказала она. – Все равно ни проверить, ни избежать. Бархатный Апокалипсис: ни войн, ни насилия, просто весь мир потихоньку стирает фотошопный ластик. Страшно представить, что будет, когда до всех наконец дойдет. Или когда действительно начнут пропадать люди.  
Мум со вкусом потянулся, открыл глаза и сел.  
– А может, не начнут, – сказал он. – Может, мы слишком интересны этому творцу, или Вишну, или кому там еще.  
– Сомневаюсь, – сказал Цезарь. – На его месте я бы с нами не церемонился.

Муму приснился сон – он просыпается в чужой постели, поверх одеяла, в одежде. В комнате полумрак, шторы задернуты. В доме абсолютно тихо.  
Он встает, босиком идет к окну, отдергивает шторы – а за окном пустота, мутное клубящееся ничто, без запаха, без цвета, без формы.  
Он проснулся мгновенно, задыхаясь, весь в поту, пытаясь понять – кричал или нет. Марта рядом с ним дышала глубоко и спокойно – значит, наверное, не кричал.  
Мум осторожно повернулся на бок, сполз ниже по подушке, чтобы его лицо оказалось напротив ее.  
Марта крепко спала, и ее, кажется, ничего не тревожило.  
Она вообще держалась молодцом. Может, потому что теперь была не одинока, теперь Мум и Цезарь знали то же, что и она и, наверное, ей стало легче.   
Она носила яркие разноцветные футболки (называла их «неделька»), качала новую музыку и тестировала ее при уборке квартиры (если помыла даже карнизы – то музыка годная), учила Мума надувать пузыри из жвачки и ни разу больше не плакала. Иногда они с Мумом замечали, что пропала еще какая-нибудь мелочь – влажные салфетки, например, – но кого волнуют влажные салфетки?  
Она занималась контентным наполнением развлекательного портала и даже вела там свою колонку. Мум однажды спросил – почему она не использует такой удобный рупор, чтобы раскрыть читателям глаза на правду? Марта только отмахнулась.  
– Мумище, я же пробовала, – сказала она, – в самом начале. Пишу какую-нибудь ерундовую новость и между делом вворачиваю: «А кстати, девчонки, все утро сегодня искала резинку для волос, перерыла всю квартиру – нету ни одной, ни-од-ной, а у вас как? не терялись?» А они мне в комментах знаешь, что? «Гы-гы-гы, точно, это какой-то прямо заговор, ни одной нету, девочки, прикиньте!» И хоть бы одна задумалась – а куда они реально делись, за ночь-то? Мне кажется, это как боковое зрение: пока не смотришь на предмет в упор – можно делать вид, что его нет. Цезарь вон считает, что это эффект вытеснения потенциально опасной для психики информации: нет объяснения? – не будем об этом думать, вот и все дела.  
– А как же водители трамваев? – спросил тогда Мум. – Проснулись с утра и не вспомнили, кем работают?  
– Может быть. А может, пришли в депо – а там нету никого, и самого депо нету, ну они и ушли восвояси.  
– Ты смеешься? – уточнил Мум.  
– Немножко. А немножко нет. Я не знаю, как было. Может, они вообще пропали вместе с трамваями. А может, до сих пор не могут понять, откуда у них столько свободного времени… Знаешь, Мум, я не удивлюсь, если они все так ничего и не заметят до самого конца.

Она ошиблась.  
Все изменилось в один день – когда разом пропали кошки и собаки. Ор поднялся до небес, хотя некоторые скептики все еще посмеивались.  
А через неделю после этого Цезарь позвонил рано утром и спросил:  
– Новости видел уже?  
– Что? Какие новости? – уточнил Мум хриплым от недосыпа голосом.  
– Все, покатились.  
– Куда?!  
– В преисподнюю, – сказал Цезарь. – Тысячи человек по всему миру – как корова языком. За одну ночь. Я был прав – не все сразу, избирательно. Ты слышишь там?  
– Да, – сказал Мум. – Слышу. Но лучше бы не.  
А потом позвонила мама, и долго рыдала в трубку, и умоляла приехать, и Мум кивал, забыв, что она не может его видеть, а сам смотрел на безмятежно спящую и ни о чем пока не подозревающую Марту.

Дальнейшие события развивались бешеными темпами.  
Цезарь опасался, что как только народ сообразит, что к чему, массовая паника перерастет в не менее массовые убийства и грабежи.  
«Потому что в любой непонятной ситуации – воруй, убивай, еби гусей».  
Его прогноз имел все шансы сбыться, однако в следующие несколько дней исчезло все оружие – включая ядерное, – а население Земли уменьшилось на треть. Тут же стало очевидно, что битва за ресурсы бессмысленна – зачем грабить, если можно просто взять? Склады и супермаркеты вынужденно распахнули свои двери всем желающим.  
Машинально набивая корзину продуктами, Мум наблюдал за царившим вокруг ажиотажем и отстраненно размышлял – что будет, если завтра все эти вкусности просто исчезнут, и не станет ли это новым поводом для «воруй и убивай», на этот раз с целью каннибализма.  
Но этого так и не случилось.

Первое время, когда начали пропадать люди, Мум не мог спать. Лежал в темноте, дышал тихонько и смотрел на Мартин лохматый затылок. Ему все время казалось, что стоит отвернуться или закрыть глаза – и она исчезнет.  
Он не спал три ночи подряд, потом сон все-таки сморил его, а наутро оказалось, что Марта никуда не делась, и на следующее тоже, и на следующее. Люди продолжали исчезать – Мум постоянно натыкался на скупые, в одну строчку, посты в ЖЖ, в Твиттере и на Фейсбуке, – но это все были посторонние, не те, кого он знал близко. Каждый день он навещал маму, и сначала мама плакала, и просила его остаться, и рассказывала о младшем сыне соседки, о бывшем ученике, о настройщике пианино, говорила, что однажды Мум придет, а ее тут не будет, может, и самого дома не будет – вон, в Париже, говорят, пропал целый квартал, просто исчез и ничего там нет, и в Нью-Йорке тоже… Мум утешал ее, врал, что по телевизору все перепутали и Нью-Йорк с Парижем стоят, как стояли, и молчал о навсегда умолкших радиостанциях, об опустевших домах на окраине их собственного города, о том, что крупы и соль, которые мама, поддавшись общей панике, закупила на три месяца вперед, дома могут исчезнуть точно так же, как на полке в магазине, и о том, что если бы этот неотвратимый аллес капут не был таким стремительным, а затянулся на несколько лет, люди еще успели бы насладиться всеми последствиями сбоя в пищевой цепочке и перебить друг друга в борьбе за оставшиеся скудные ресурсы.  
«А может, – думал он тут же, – мы все-таки успеем. Если исчезнут консервы».

На самом деле он почти не беспокоился об этом.  
Тогда, на заброшенном пустыре, ему было по-настоящему страшно. Но когда страх постоянен, как дыхание, когда каждое утро просыпаешься в холодном поту и мчишься на кухню, боясь не найти там Марту, а она стоит у плиты в длинной домашней футболке, босая и непричесанная, и готовит тебе завтрак из тех продуктов, которые пока еще можно найти, и ты утыкаешься носом в ее макушку, закрываешь глаза и только тут позволяешь себе вздохнуть, – приходит день, когда к этому почти привыкаешь.  
Сначала Мум отслеживал всех друзей онлайн, с замиранием сердца проглядывал френдленту и комментарии. Но надолго его не хватило. В конце концов остались только Марта и ежедневные звонки Цезарю, маме и папе в Штаты.  
Папа замолчал через месяц, мама – еще через две недели. Мум пытался понять, что чувствует, и не смог. 

А потом невидимый ластик заработал в полную силу, стирая целые города, – начал с небольших, продвигаясь все ближе к столицам. Вместе с Мартой и Цезарем Мум наблюдал, как на гугловых картах гаснут все новые точки, как ничто захватывает мир, оставляя лишь маленькие островки жизни.  
– Почему спутники все еще работают? – изумлялся Цезарь. – Как это вообще может быть?!  
Мум уже не удивлялся ничему. Нереальность происходящего настолько зашкалила, что он просто перестал воспринимать его всерьез.  
Всерьез у него была только Марта, на большее его уже не хватало. Он засыпал рядом с ней, просыпался рядом с ней и больше ни о чем не думал.

И вот однажды утром Мум проснулся, а Марты не стало.  
Не нужно было сломя голову бежать в кухню и проверять, он просто чувствовал – ее нет ни в квартире, ни на улице, нигде вообще. Мир без Марты стал другим на ощупь и на вкус, ущербным, выхолощенным и кривым, и это никак нельзя было исправить.  
Мум медленно сел, откинул одеяло и спустил ноги на пол.  
Он не знал, что делать дальше. И нужно ли еще что-то делать.  
Он просто сидел и смотрел на Мартин браслет из разноцветных пластиковых бусин. Почему-то браслет не пропал, как большинство украшений, он валялся на столе и ловил солнечные блики своими пузатыми боками, а Мум смотрел и смотрел, и мог бы просидеть так, наверное, весь день, если бы не позвонил Цезарь.  
– Мум, – сказал Цезарь, – ты есть?  
– Да, – ответил Мум ровным голосом, не отрывая взгляд от браслета. – Я – да.  
– О-ох…  
Они оба надолго замолчали.  
– Ты придешь? – спросил Цезарь наконец. – Я… тоже один, в общем.  
– Мама?  
– Утром. Может, ночью.  
– Приду, – сказал Мум.  
– Мум, прямо сейчас, пожалуйста, ладно? – попросил Цезарь. – Потому что… я не знаю.  
– Да, – сказал Мум. – Я сейчас выхожу.  
Он поднялся, натянул брюки и футболку, сунул Мартин браслет в карман и побрел в прихожую.

По левую руку от Мума на расстоянии квартала все заканчивалось – улица, город, все вообще. Он старался туда не смотреть, просто шагал вперед, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, и пальцами правой руки перебирал браслет, как четки.  
Ему не было страшно, грустно или тревожно. Ему было никак.  
Подъезд Цезаря встретил Мума гробовой тишиной. Лифта в шахте уже не было, пришлось подниматься на шестой этаж пешком.  
Мум позвонил в дверь, и тут же ему подумалось, что это не имеет смысла, что, пока он добирался, Цезаря тоже не стало, вообще никого больше нет. Но через полминуты он услышал скрип инвалидной коляски, щелкнул замок, и дверь распахнулась в темный коридор.

– Хочешь что-нибудь поесть? – спросил Цезарь, въезжая на кухню. – Еда так никуда и не делась.  
– Все равно, – сказал Мум. – Хочешь – давай поедим. Мне все равно.  
– Тогда давай. Надо же что-то делать.  
Он долго гремел крышками и железными судками, возился со сковородкой, искал спички. Мум ему не помогал.   
Потом они молча и неспешно позавтракали. После еды Цезарь сгреб посуду со стола и сгрузил в раковину, и хотел, судя по всему, по привычке сразу все помыть, но тут же махнул рукой и снова подъехал к столу.  
– Вкусно было? – спросил он тихо.  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Мум. – Я не обратил внимания.  
– Мама готовила.  
– Я понял.  
– Сучий блядский творец.  
– Цез…  
– Чем я лучше нее? Калека безногий, он что, уродов предпочитает? Так смешнее?  
Мум впервые за все утро посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Цезарь, – спросил он с удивлением, – ты правда в него веришь? В творца, который о нас помнит?  
– Без разницы, во что я верю, – огрызнулся Цезарь. – Но удобнее иметь точку приложения ненависти, ты не находишь?  
– Не знаю, если честно. Мне как-то все равно.  
– Чем же он таким важным нынче занят, что ему не с руки помнить маму, твою Марту, всех остальных? Да нахрен помнить-то – Мум, ты прикинь, интернет все еще работает! Все, все исчезло – города, страны, целые континенты, и где-то посреди этой пустоты стоят блядские сервера и хранят информацию. Что, блядь, слабо зайти в интернетики и память освежить?! Там вся география, вся инфа по населению и политическому устройству, вообще все! Гондон.  
– Знаешь, – сказал Мум задумчиво, – я тут подумал… Если твой творец – бессмертное, всемогущее существо, если он создал мир и все в нем, управляет всеми процессами, и бла-бла-бла…  
– Ну?  
– С чего ты вообще взял, что он должен уметь читать?  
– Не понял?  
– Всемогущее, бессмертное существо, – терпеливо повторил Мум. – С кем ему переписываться? Это удел смертных человеков, это они никак не могут между собой объясниться… то есть не могли.  
– Ерунда какая-то, – сказал Цезарь и замолчал.  
«А действительно, – подумал Мум лениво, – зачем божеству письменность? Ущербная ведь форма обмена информацией, что ни говори».  
Некоторое время они сидели молча, затем Цезарь кашлянул, посмотрел на Мума в упор и не спросил даже, а поставил перед фактом:  
– Водки.  
– Давай, – отозвался Мум, – почему нет.  
– Из мыльницы, – уточнил Цезарь, и на слегка удивленный взгляд Мума ответил: – Звучит как древний анекдот, но ты не поверишь – по факту, из того, что осталось, это самая удобная емкость.  
И они выпили водки из мыльницы. Они выпили всю водку, что у Цезаря оставалась.

Мум проснулся на диване в гостевой комнате Цезаря. Он лежал поверх одеяла в одежде, вокруг царил полумрак, шторы были задернуты, и в доме стояла абсолютная тишина. Такая тишина бывает только когда никого рядом нет.  
Пошатываясь, Мум встал, босиком подошел к окну и отдернул шторы.  
За окном была пустота, мутное клубящееся ничто, без запаха, без цвета, без формы.  
И Мум, который еще вчера думал, что все закончилось, все потеряло смысл и больше ни о чем не надо беспокоиться, сполз на пол, прислонился к батарее и зарыдал. Он ревел вголос, не стесняясь, размазывал слезы по щекам, хватал ртом воздух и выл, потому что только теперь, оставшись в полном одиночестве, в полной мере ощутил боль утраты.  
Он плакал о Марте, о Цезаре, о себе и обо всем бездарно позабытом мире.  
Сколько это продолжалось, Мум не смог бы сказать, но в конце концов он успокоился, глубоко вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.  
Непрозрачный белесый туман за окном никуда не делся. И это безликое молчаливое ничто так пугало, что Мум вдруг, сам того не желая, заговорил – просто чтобы не сойти с ума от тишины.  
– Дорогой творец, – сказал Мум хриплым от долгого плача голосом, – мне все равно, существуешь ли ты, слышишь меня, или нет. Я хочу напоследок рассказать тебе парочку интересных фактов. Например, у моей девушки Марты глаза были такого насыщенного бирюзового цвета, как будто кто-то ткнул пипеткой в #39C9BB, – это такой цвет, – а потом залил всю радужку. Она носила разноцветные футболки и называла их «неделька», и я любил ее больше всего в этом мире. И я не могу понять, как ты мог ее забыть.  
Он откашлялся и продолжил более уверенно:  
– Еще у меня был друг Цезарь. Он отличный парень, хоть ему и не повезло родиться инвалидом. Это не помешало ему стать классным программистом и редкостным задротом. Про задрота я расскажу тебе чуть позже, а программист – это такой человек, который пишет программный код для того, чтобы могли работать компьютеры, которые ты, судя по всему, любишь больше, чем всех людей вместе взятых. Первым программистом в мире – напоминаю, раз уж ты забыл – была Ада Лавлейс, дочка Джорджа Байрона, о котором я тоже тебе чуть позже расскажу. Пока же остановимся на программировании.  
Мум чувствовал, что его несет, но замолчать – значило снова остаться в тишине, а он просто не смог бы ее вынести. Поэтому он говорил и говорил, пока не охрип. Потом напился воды из какого-то ржавого тазика, найденного в ванной, и продолжил.  
Он рассказал клубящемуся туману за окном все, что знал о своих родственниках, друзьях и знакомых, о своем городе, потом о нескольких других крупных городах, потом его осенило и он открыл Википедию (которая непостижимым образом все еще существовала) и стал зачитывать вслух все статьи, которые попадались под руку.   
Мум успел прочесть их очень, очень много, он был как будто в трансе, сам уже не понимал, о чем читает, но ему почему-то казалось, что это и неважно – в конце концов, он читает не для себя, а для неграмотного и ленивого – или страшно занятого – творца. Он прочел ему о Байроне, потом перепыгнул на Кембриджский университет, оттуда на страницу про Великобританию, и так без конца. Он читал о людях и предметах, о животных и птицах, о растениях и минералах, о странах и городах, о живом и мертвом, обо всем на свете. Он читал, читал и читал, как будто перестать читать означало перестать дышать, и замолчал только тогда, когда отрубился прямо на клавиатуре.

И тогда белесый туман за окном охнул, зашевелился и начал густеть.

* * *

– Как у тебя это получилось? – тихо спросила Марта, уткнувшись носом в его висок. – Как, Мумище?  
Мум хотел ответить ей, но понял, что если скажет сейчас хоть слово, если просто откроет глаза, его сердце разорвется.  
Поэтому он только обнял ее и снова провалился в сон.

* * *

– Почему Новое Евангелие? – спросил Цезарь. – Это ведь не жизнеописание, это скорее мануал.  
– Так надо, – сказал Мум. – Большая часть народу все равно не в курсе, что такое Евангелие – знает только, что это религиозный текст. Нам это подходит.  
– Почему?  
– Лет через триста, когда весь это кошмар благополучно забудется, только привычка к ритуалам может заставить людей выполнять бессмысленные, с их точки зрения, действия. Ну правда, зачем постоянно твердить, что Канберра – столица Австралии или что глубина Марианской впадины – около 10 тысяч метров, если это легко найти в сети? Никто не будет этим заниматься, кроме религиозных фанатиков.  
– Ну вот, отлично, Марианскую впадину, считай, пофиксили, – сказал Цезарь. – Только больше на океаны время не трать, ими американская группа занимается.  
– Много там ребят?  
– Чатился сегодня с Полом, он говорит, около сорока уже. Двое сами выстояли, монстры, остальных вытащили твоим способом. Сейчас фиксят столицы всех штатов, там работы много, но у них на океаны вроде бы отдельный человек, так что все в порядке.  
– Отлично. Наши с Европой и Азией работают?  
– Ага. Марта вообще маньячка: идет строго по карте и сразу возвращает все населенные пункты, даже самые маленькие. Находит минимум одного жителя – по соцсетям, по базам данных, – вытаскивает и оставляет восстанавливать.  
– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Мум, – у нее свой подход.  
– Короче, все, я тогда пойду проинструктирую шведов и канадцев, и вроде бы в Уругвае какой-то чел вышел на связь. А ты пиши давай… Иоанн. И слушай, давай хоть одно нормальное Евангелие сделаем.  
– В смысле?  
– С картинками, блин! – заржал Цезарь, и тут же прибавил. – Я вообще-то серьезно. Представь: самая популярная книга в новом мире – и с твоими иллюстрациями.  
– Я попробую, – пообещал Мум.  
Он дал отбой, не глядя уронил телефон в кресло и повернулся к компу.

_«… Очень важно: придерживайтесь фактов, ни в коем случае не фантазируйте. Мы понятия не имеем, как и почему все получилось вернуть. Захотите улучшить какую-нибудь мелочь – отклоните земную ось на два градуса.  
У программистов есть хороший принцип: «работает? – ничего не меняй». Советую взять его на вооружение»._

«Все равно ведь не послушают, – подумал он с тоской. – Найдется кто-нибудь особо шустрый, попробует внушить, какой он владелец заводов, газет, пароходов, и член у него тридцать сантиметров. И дай бог, если этим ограничится. Что тогда будет – неясно. Черт его знает, какой у Него для нас кредит доверия. Ох, ладно, поглядим, как пойдет».

_«Детали в ежедневном Ритуале Напоминания могут варьироваться, однако рекомендуется соблюдать следующую структуру:  
1\. десять фактов о самом себе;  
2\. двадцать фактов о ближнем круге (родственники/друзья);  
3\. двадцать фактов о знакомых людях;  
4\. двадцать фактов об исторических личностях и/или событиях (обязательно использование вспомогательных источников, приблизительное цитирование по памяти не допускается!);  
5\. краткая информация о своей стране, городе, районе города…»_

«В идеале надо бы набросать пунктов тридцать, – подумал Мум, – но тридцать никто не будет выполнять».  
Он сделал большой отступ и напечатал с новой строки:

_«Ребята, запомните главное: если о вас, ваших любимых и близких, о вашем доме и родном городе Творцу никто не напомнит, рано или поздно все повторится. Творец очень занят, думая этот мир, мы должны войти в его положение и подсказывать по мере сил. Мы должны стать самыми ответственными и эффективными секретарями всех времен.  
Лучше всего заведите свою собственную Книгу Напоминаний и пишите туда абсолютно все, что считаете важным. Все, о чем Ему никак нельзя забывать. В моей, например, на первой странице написано, что у Марты глаза такие бирюзовые, как будто…»_

Мум остановился, посмотрел на последнее предложение и стер его к чертям.  
– Об этом я Ему сам буду напоминать, – произнес Мум вслух. – Остальным знать не обязательно.  
Он поставил курсор в самое начало страницы, установил равнение по правому краю, на секунду задумался, затем ухмыльнулся и бойко отстучал на клавиатуре:

_«В начале было все. И всего было слишком много.  
В этом-то и была проблема»._

На этом его словотворчество иссякло, и он принялся рисовать обещанные Цезарю иллюстрации. 


End file.
